1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates generally to a vehicle seat having an airbag contained therein. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a deployment device for an airbag in a vehicle seat.
2. Discussion
It is generally known to provide an airbag in a vehicle seat that is configured to deploy and protect an occupant in the event of an accident particularly from an impact to the side of the vehicle. It also known to provide an airbag that deploys through a seam in the trim cover of the vehicle seat. An airbag deployment device in the form of a force concentrator or force cloth may be used to surround the airbag and direct or concentrate the force of the inflating airbag towards an intended “burst” seam and prevent the airbag from expanding underneath the trim cover and/or being applied to the material of the seat trim cover. U.S. Pat. No. 6,045,151, the disclosure of which is incorporated herein, discloses force concentrator sleeves which include a pair of holes for mounting the airbag unit to the vehicle seat frame such that the force concentrator sleeve passes between the airbag unit and the vehicle seat frame.